Nothing green can stay
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: El vínculo que une una amistad es como el del matrimonio: hay que estar al lado del otro en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y cuando Pansy le pide a Draco que la ayude, él sabe que también va a estar ahí para ella en lo peor. [Este Fanfic participa en el "Primer Festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018" celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards"].


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO** **:** Este Fanfic participa en el "Primer Festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018" celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards".

 **Nº PALABRAS:** ca. 3'5.

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez en muuuuucho tiempo que publico algo que no está relacionado con ninguno de mis fics en proceso. La verdad es que no debería haberme apuntado al festival, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo, algo que me hiciera salir de mi zona de confort, así que pedí esta pareja (Draco x Pansy). Me sortearon una cita que he insertado en la narración y los géneros _Tragedy_ y _Friendship_ , así que me temo que no habrá ninguna interacción romántica entre ellos, pero aun así intentaré hacer que la lectura sea interesante. El OS consiste en varias escenas que, a la vez que progresan en el tiempo, nos muestran la evolución de los personajes y su relación. ¡Espero que os guste! **N/A~**

* * *

 _ **Nothing green can stay.**_

* * *

 _ **Mayo de 1994**_

Patéticos. Esa es la única palabra que le viene a la mente a Draco cuando observa a sus compañeros de escuela. Si ya aborrece a algunos de su casa, no tiene palabras para describir cuán inadecuada le parece la presencia en Hogwarts de la mayoría de estudiantes hijos de padres traidores a la sangre, impuros o pobres. Los Cuatro Fundadores debieron haber escuchado a Salazar cuando dijo que solo debían aceptar a hijos de magos, pero no, prefirieron la _igualdad de oportunidades_.

— _Me abuuuurro_ —canturrea Pansy con voz hastiada.

Los dos muchachos están sentados en la hierba, bajo el árbol que hay en el patio interior —lo reclamaron hacía años y ya nadie se atrevía a quitarles el sitio—, descansando entre clases. Ja, como si cualquier materia de las que se imparten en Hogwarts fuera especialmente difícil o, ya puestos, útil. Una de las quejas principales de Draco a sus padres —aparte del inútil de Potter y sus amiguitos, claro está— es la mierda que les enseñan aquí. A veces desearía que su madre hubiera permitido a su padre mandarlo a Durmstrang, donde sí se reconoce el valor de las artes oscuras.

Draco mira a Pansy, que está medio tumbada en la hierba, con todo el peso del cuerpo apoyado sobre los codos. Incluso así, sigue teniendo esa elegancia característica de la buena familia de la que procede. Su madre ha insinuado más de una vez que Pansy y él harían buena pareja: ambos son atractivos, ricos y de sangre casi real dentro del mundo mágico. Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos está interesado en el otro, no de un modo que vaya más allá de la amistad. Además, Blaise no le perdonaría que intentara algo con ella: lleva colado por su amiga casi desde que empezaron la escuela.

Una mano delgada y de huesos largos se posa en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Pansy, clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

Draco está a punto de encogerse de hombros, pero entonces ve algo blanco por el rabillo del ojo que llama su atención. Un avión de papel ha caído cerca de sus pies, entre él y Pansy. Oye un cuchicheo y, cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con tres tejones de primero que intercambian miradas de preocupación mientras dudan si acercarse a ellos.

Draco sonríe, pero no hay ni rastro de amabilidad en el gesto. Mira a Pansy y en solo un segundo sabe que ella ha llegado a la misma conclusión que él. La muchacha imita su sonrisa, cargada con la misma expectativa que debe de sentir un depredador cuando sabe que está a punto de abalanzarse de su presa.

—Pienso en que… —Draco coge el avión de papel y lo sujeta con cuidado entre dos dedos— ya es hora de divertirnos un poco. —Entonces mira a los de primero, quienes, con tonta ingenuidad, todavía esperan recuperar su avión—. Venid, acercaos.

Los chicos parecen dudar, lo que provoca que Pansy ría con suavidad. Solo los años que los unen como amigos permiten a Draco reconocer el tono de burla en el melodioso sonido.

—¿Tenéis miedo? Pero si no mordemos…

* * *

 _ **Noviembre de 1995**_

Draco observa con satisfacción la chapa que Umbridge les ha dado. Ya era hora de que se hiciera cargo de la escuela alguien que no se pasa el curso lamiéndole el culo a Potter y sus amiguitos retrasados. Ahora, por fin, Slytherin dejará de ser la casa apestada y volverá a ser la casa temida. Oh, y más les vale temerles, porque Draco piensa ser implacable.

—No termina de convencerme esto de las rondas nocturnas.

Pansy está echada sobre la cama de Draco, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza sobre la almohada. Hace rodar la chapa del Escuadrón Inquisitorial entre los dedos mientras mira el techo. Normalmente los chicos y las chicas no se mezclan en los dormitorios a no ser que sea para hacer otras cosas, pero para ellos dos es muy normal entrar en la habitación del otro como si fuera la suya. De hecho, Draco apenas tardó dos meses en primero en aprender cómo sortear el hechizo que prohíbe a los chicos visitar el ala de las chicas.

—¿Tienes miedo de perder horas de sueño y levantarte con cara de trol? —se burla.

Pansy levanta la cabeza y le lanza una mirada furibunda.

—Repite eso y no quedará nada de tu fea jeta cuando termine contigo.

Draco enarca una ceja, divertido.

—Los dos sabemos que soy muy guapo.

Su amiga le lanza la chapa con tan buena puntería que le da en la frente; se queja, pero después sonríe. Esa es su dinámica: meterse ocasionalmente con el otro. Si pueden hacerse algo de daño, mejor. Así es más divertido.

—Esta noche nos toca patrullar juntos. —Los ojos de Pansy se iluminan con malicia—. ¿Y sabes a quién más les toca hoy? —pregunta.

Draco sonríe lentamente, como saboreando su respuesta.

—¿A los prefectos de Gryffindor?

La chica asiente.

—¿Cuántos puntos crees que podremos quitarles sin que resulte escandalosamente sospechoso?

—Los que queramos. —Draco levanta su chapa—. Tenemos carta blanca, ¿recuerdas? Y presiento que las cosas van a mejorar muy pronto —añade en tono misterioso.

Pansy se incorpora y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda muy recta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, nada… —Su padre le ha prohibido contar nada, pero él es incapaz de guardar un secreto así ante su amiga—. Aunque puede que dentro de poco la serpiente del uniforme no sea la única que lleve encima —confiesa.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy se abren con sorpresa y luego sonríe con emoción. Ambos saben muy bien el honor que conlleva, de hacerse realidad, la implicación de las palabras de Draco.

—El mundo un día será nuestro —suspira Pansy, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. A Draco no le cuesta imaginársela con una corona de plata en la frente, mirando a todo el mundo con desdén desde su trono—. Pero primero —se engancha la chapa a la chaqueta del uniforme, procurando que quede recta— empezaremos por Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Agosto de 1998**_

El salón de la mansión de los Malfoy parece todavía más enorme ahora que solamente lo ocupan dos personas.

Pansy se sienta en un sillón, muy recta, como le han enseñado desde pequeña, y sostiene una taza de té, pero todavía no lo ha probado. La taza de Draco también permanece intacta en la mesita que hay entre ellos. Llevan un buen rato sin hablar, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

—¿No te ahogas aquí dentro? —pregunta, mirando a Draco a los ojos por primera vez desde que ha llegado.

Los ojos de él están fijos en la pared que tiene a su derecha, la que da al comedor. Es como un imán, incapaz de repeler la atracción que le causa ese sitio. Ahí, a unos metros de distancia, vio cómo una serpiente se comía el cadáver de una profesora de Hogwarts y cómo su tía torturaba a Hermione Granger. No cree que pueda olvidarlo nunca.

—Sí, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? —El consuelo que repite siempre su madre es que al menos no están en Azkaban.

—No lo sé —responde Pansy, removiendo el té con la cucharilla lentamente—. Algo. Lo que sea.

Se miran a los ojos unos segundos antes de dar sendos sorbos a sus tazas. A Draco no le sabe a nada.

* * *

 _ **Marzo de 2000**_

Draco no puede ocultar su satisfacción mientras se sienta en el enorme sillón y sube los pies a la mesa de caoba que hasta el día anterior pertenecía a su padre.

—Sigo sin creerme que Lucius te haya traspasado su empresa. —Pansy ocupa la silla que hay frente a la mesa.

Draco se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa.

—Es lo que tiene haber sido Mortífago: la gente ya no confía en ti. En los últimos dos socios ha perdido demasiados socios y aunque su ego no le cabe en el cuerpo, prefiere conservar nuestro dinero que su orgullo, así que aquí estoy.

Pansy lo imita y sube sus pies enfundados en tacones de aguja a la mesa, ocupando la esquina contraria a él.

—La última vez que te miré el brazo, seguías teniendo la Marca Tenebrosa en él —señala con suspicacia.

Draco se lleva la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo y tuerce el gesto; las palabras de Pansy, como siempre, dan justo donde más duele.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes —le reprocha. Su gesto se suaviza al ver que su amiga no había intentado atacarle—. Nada queda mejor que un joven reformado que ha reconocido abiertamente sus errores.

Pansy ríe.

—¡Pero si los dos sabemos que te memorizaste ese discurso mejor que Binns el libro de Historia de la Magia!

Draco la mira, medio ofendido.

—Eh, que lo que dije era verdad. —Los Malfoy habían tenido que pedir disculpas públicamente como castigo por su involucración con Voldemort, pero el escarnio público, por muy humillante que hubiese sido, era preferible a estar encerrado en prisión.

Se quedan en silencio, repasando con los ojos la oficina en la que se encuentran. Draco ha estado allí varias veces, pero nunca se había sentado en el puesto de su padre. Es toda una novedad.

—Podrías decorar esto un poco. Algo aparte de ese cuadro —dice ella, señalando con la cabeza el único elemento decorativo que hay en la habitación.

Draco mira el cuadro con la frase que ha hecho colgar esa misma mañana. Puede parecer una tontería, pero es lo primero que hay allí que es enteramente suyo, y le gusta.

—¿No te gusta?

—Me parece demasiado… pretencioso.

Durante los últimos meses, Draco se ha vuelto aficionado a la literatura muggle, aunque no se lo ha contado a nadie, ni a su mejor amiga. Concretamente le ha cogido el gusto a la poesía, y gracias a ella ha conocido a su más reciente amigo: William Faulkner. La cita que hay colgada en la pared es suya: «No te molestes en ser mejor que tus contemporáneos o predecesores, intenta ser mejor que tú mismo». La considera muy inspiradora. También espera que sea profética.

—Me sirve para no perder de vista mis objetivos —explica. Pansy enarca una ceja, por lo que Draco prosigue—: Limpiar el apellido familiar, ya sabes.

Ella suspira.

—Qué me vas a contar.

* * *

 _ **Junio de 2003**_

Es la primera vez desde que son amigos que Blaise parece ilusionado. No como cuando salían a jugar un partido de Quidditch o cada vez que se acerca su cumpleaños (a Blaise le encantan las sorpresas, es como un niño pequeño), sino verdaderamente ilusionado por saber qué le deparará el futuro.

—¿Tú la has visto ya? —le pregunta por tercera vez.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, y se ha puesto un vestido negro, porque como sigas preguntando, te mataré y la haré viuda —responde.

Su amigo suelta una carcajada.

—Es mi boda, no seas tan antipático, anda. —Cambia el peso de un pie al otro sin parar—. Creo que… Creo que iré a supervisar que las sillas de los invitados estén bien colocadas.

Ya hay alguien que se ha encargado de eso, pero Draco no tiene tiempo de señalarlo, pues Blaise ya ha huido al trote hacia la zona donde se realizará la ceremonia. Sonríe: es un gran día. Y en el fondo se siente secretamente aliviado de que su amigo no haya huido en el último momento: no se fiaba un pelo de su inconsistencia cuando le contó que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Pansy, pero el tiempo le ha demostrado que se equivocaba.

Como no tiene nada que hacer hasta que llegue la hora de acompañar a Blaise en el altar y posteriormente dar su discurso de padrino, aprovecha para serpentear por la enorme mansión de los Zabini en busca de Pansy.

Esta está terminando de arreglarse, y su madre pretende echar a Draco, pero ante la mirada de su hija, es ella quien sale de la habitación.

—Bueno —dice Pansy, levantándose del tocador—, ¿qué te parece?

Lleva un vestido blanco con tirantes bordados con hilo plateado y escote en forma de pico que resalta su fino escote. Le han recogido el pelo en un moño para nada casualmente deshecho y se separado ligeramente el flequillo. Todo adornado, por supuesto, con el pintalabios rojo oscuro que tanto le gusta a Pansy.

Draco se acerca a ella y le da un delicado beso en la mejilla.

—Toda una reina.

Su amiga arruga la nariz.

—¿Reina? No acepto ningún cumplido que esté por debajo de «emperatriz». —Ambos ríen—. ¿Y Blaise, cómo está?

—No tan guapo como tú, obviamente —bromea él.

—Más le vale —replica Pansy con expresión súbitamente seria. Pero pronto vuelve a sonreír, y Draco detecta en ella esa misma ilusión que ha visto antes en su prometido.

Qué bella es la esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Enero de 2005**_

Aunque debería ser portada del ejemplar de hoy, la noticia pasa desapercibida en la quinta página, tanto que Draco ha estado a punto de saltársela. Lo único que lo ha hecho detenerse ha sido que ha leído de pasada un apellido que conoce bien: Goyle.

 _ **Gregory Goyle encontrado al borde de la muerte en un callejón**_

 _A primera hora de la mañana de ayer, un muggle que acudía a su lugar de trabajo ha encontrado el cuerpo inconsciente de Gregory Goyle en el callejón trasero de un bar. Por suerte, funcionarios del Ministerio llegaron al lugar antes que el equipo de emergencias del hospital muggle y consiguieron sacar de allí al señor Goyle y obliviar al muggle que lo encontró. Se desconocen los detalles que llevaron al señor Goyle a esta situación, pero se sospecha que pudo ser causada por una pelea en el bar cercano. El señor Goyle llevaba tiempo fuera del mundo mágico e incluso se rumorea que se había abandonado a la bebida._

 _Hasta el momento, los medimagos solamente nos han informado de las lesiones que ha sufrido: cinco costillas y una pierna rotas y una fractura en el cráneo. El señor Goyle sigue en coma, pero se espera que vuelva con nosotros en cuestión de días._

Draco frunce el ceño. Lleva sin ver a Gregory casi desde que terminó la guerra, pero él también había oído los rumores de su alcoholismo. Al parecer, Gregory ya no soportaba estar entre magos después de que Vincent muriera.

Suspira. Aunque Greg nunca fue el más indicado para mantener una conversación interesante, Draco pudo contar con él durante los siete años de escuela: Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían, defendían y obedecían como si fueran sus sabuesos, y al final les cogió cariño.

Tendrá que ir al hospital a visitarlo. Tal vez pueda ayudarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

 _ **Octubre de 2005**_

La cafetería está vacía, seguramente debido a la lluvia torrencial que empezó a caer dos días atrás y que todavía no ha parado. De hecho, Draco había estado tentado a no acudir, pero la nota que le había mandado Pansy sonaba urgente.

Al final, después de esperar quince minutos, su amiga aparece por la puerta. Pese a haber acudido andando como cualquier muggle, solamente protegida por un paraguas, apenas tiene mojados los zapatos.

—Dos cafés —le pide a la camarera antes de sentarse en la silla enfrente de su amigo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta él, expectante—. ¿Es por Blaise?

Pansy niega con la cabeza.

—No, él está bien. —Parece preocupada por algo, y así lo reflejan sus labios apretados en una fina línea—. ¿Te has enterado de lo de las Greengrass?

Draco entorna los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—No.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que habían empezado una línea de moda en París? —El mago asiente; Daphne y Astoria siempre han tenido mucho estilo y más de una vez habían expresado su deseo de dedicarse a la industria—. Hace dos días fue la inauguración.

—Bien por ellas.

—No he terminado. —El tono de Pansy era mortalmente serio—. Les quemaron la tienda. —Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos; eso sí que no se lo esperaba—. Alguien rompió los escaparates y lo incendió todo.

—¿Algún herido?

—No. Ninguna pérdida, humana al menos. Pero se han quedado sin nada.

Las hermanas Greengrass siempre habían sido slytherins con poco espíritu slytherin: son calmadas, amables, nunca se han metido en problemas, hasta tienen buen corazón. Blaise a veces bromeaba con ellas diciéndoles que tendrían que haber pertenecido a Hufflepuff.

—Qué desgracia. ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? —inquiere Draco. Pansy niega con la cabeza—. No es que no me dé pena, pero ¿por qué me has hecho venir aquí con el tiempo que hace para contarme eso?

Pansy remueve su café, que acaba de llegar, y no responde hasta pasados unos segundos.

—¿No te parece que últimamente nos están pasando demasiadas cosas? —pregunta, clavando en él sus ojos verdes.

—¿Nos?

—Primero Goyle, luego Millicent —una gran X negra apareció pintada en la puerta de su casa unos meses antes— y ahora las Greengrass —dice.

Draco empieza a ver el patrón que Pansy intenta crear, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, y Potter se rompió los dos brazos el otro día en una misión y eso sigue sin querer decir nada. —La prensa trataba a su gran héroe como noticia de primera plana, aunque solo fuera para informar de que se había cortado el pelo. Patético.

Pansy tuerce el gesto y mira hacia la izquierda, a través de la ventana.

—No me gusta, Draco. Son demasiadas casualidades.

* * *

 _ **Febrero de 2006**_

Ya no queda nadie: Pansy ha pedido unos minutos a solas. Sin embargo, Draco se resiste a marcharse y dejarla allí. Permanece unos metros alejado, en silencio, esperando.

Finalmente, su amiga ladea la cabeza (el lado bueno, no el de la marca) y lo llama:

—Puedes venir, no muerdo. —Suena vacía, pero ¿quién podría culparla?

Draco inspira hondo, aprieta los dientes para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y entra al mausoleo. Se planta junto a Pansy y junta las manos a la espalda. Le cuesta, pero finalmente desliza la mirada hasta la lápida negra.

 _ **Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **11 de mayo de 1980 – 23 de febrero de 2006**_

 _ **Sempiternus**_

Pese a la situación, Draco no puede evitar sonreír ante el humor ácido de su amigo. Ni muerto para de hacer bromas. Pero el semblante del mago se ensombrece: su muerte sí que es una broma. ¿Cómo puede estar muerto?

Pero él mismo estuvo allí. Él fue testigo del incendio de la mansión de los Zabini. Vio cómo sacaron lo que quedaba del cuerpo carbonizado de su amigo de entre los escombros. Tuvo que contarle a Pansy que el amor de su vida había muerto quemado vivo. Había tenido que consolarla mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Hasta le había suministrado los somníferos que hacían que las quemaduras de su cuerpo no dolieran tanto mientras los medimagos intentaban hacerlas desaparecer.

—¿Sabes esa frase que tienes en tu despacho? —pregunta Pansy.

Draco la mira. Ha tenido una semana para aprender a no mirar la cicatriz que cubre la mejilla y parte del cuello de su amiga, sin embargo, es difícil. Todavía no entiende por qué pidió que le dejaran esa. Para no olvidar, le dijo ella. Como si algo así pudiera desaparecer de su memoria.

Pansy vuelve a mirar al frente y su rostro vuelve a parecerse al de antes del ataque. Porque lo que pasó fue un ataque. Aunque los Aurores no hubieran encontrado signos de varias Bombardas máximas y otros hechizos destructores, Draco lo tuvo claro desde el momento en que vio colapsar la casa de sus amigos. Pansy tenía razón cuando lo citó en aquella cafetería para hablar de las cosas raras que les estaban pasando a sus compañeros de casa. Qué ciego había estado.

Draco asiente.

—Pues necesito que ahora vuelvas a tu peor versión —le pide Pansy.

El hombre aprieta los labios; sabe las implicaciones de lo que le está pidiendo su amiga y entiende que, si sigue el mismo camino que ella, todo el progreso que ha hecho para ser una persona mejor quedará atrás. Entonces sus ojos vuelven a la lápida de Blaise y un millón de recuerdos de tiempos más felices lo invaden. Tiempos que ya no volverán nunca.

Su mirada se endurece.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

Los labios de Pansy se curvan hacia arriba ligeramente, aunque ninguna alegría llega a sus ojos.

—Ahora mismo. —Se gira hacia él, ahora completamente—. Pero necesito que entiendas que pienso ir hasta el final. No quiero justicia, quiero vengarme de los hijos de puta que han hecho esto.

Draco vuelve a asentir y una sonrisa cruel pero triste se extiende por su rostro.

—Lo sé.

Permanecen unos minutos más en silencio, cogidos de la mano frente a la tumba del amigo y marido al que nunca más verán, y se marchan del cementerio. De nada sirve llorar: eso no les dará la venganza que claman.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Mi idea es demostrar que las amistades están para lo bueno y, sobre todo, para lo malo. Justo cuando Draco y Pansy habían superado el pasado, la vida les demuestra que nunca han estado a salvo. Quién sabe, puede que me anime más adelante a seguir con ese OS, pero de momento, este es el final de la historia. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
